Sore Losers
by Lythweird
Summary: It's gaming night and America invites his friend Northern Ireland for some fun. America gets a new game and decides to play it with him, but with America being the bastard he is, he doesn't tell Norn the controls to the game. Fueled by stubbornness, neither of the two nations are willing to admit defeat. America and Northern Ireland!OC bromance. R&R please.


It's been a while since I've written or posted anything on this account, so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia but I do own my OC for Northern Ireland (William Hamilton).

* * *

It's gaming night and Northern Ireland has come over to America's place. America gets a new game and he plays it with Norn. But with America being the bastard he is, he doesn't tell him the controls to the game. Trololol. And then sometime later America gets feisty and pulls Norn into his lap for a cuddle, the poor little lad gets flustered and gripes on how Americans have no sense of personal space (WE LOVE BEING TOUCHY-FEELY). Because America is horrible and won't let Norn win the game via not telling the controls he challenges America to something which he thinks he /can/ win, a drinking contest is too obvious, so how about ice cream? Norn gets epic brain freeze and America gets all cuddly and "aww, poor diddums" over him, Norn then getting :I and puffy-cheeked as he does

It wasn't often that Northern Ireland was invited to anyone's house, being the reclusive young lad he was, but when America begged and pleaded for his Northern Irish friend to visit, the younger nation couldn't help but accept his offer. He eventually caved into visiting his American friend across the sea. England naturally protested against his youngest brother going all that way by himself, particularly because this was _America_ (of all people, heaven forbid) they were talking about. But, it only took a pleading, innocent, pout from the youngest of the UK to convince his older brother otherwise. Here William was now, across the Atlantic Ocean and in the great United States of America's home.

Seated on the couch in America's living room, Alfred and William were enjoying themselves by chatting idly together while watching the television across from them. America was carelessly spread out along the couch with one of his arms loosely wrapped around Northern Ireland's shoulder. The other was seated upright, hands comfortably placed in his lap, and was leaning slightly into the other's loose hold.

Alfred spoke up, "Hey bro, wanna play this new game I just bought the other day?" America cocked his head curiously over at the little Northern Irishman, who was seated next to him on the comfy couch, whilst he brandished a freshly sealed video game package, "I mean, _dude_, it's gaming night for us after all, you can't possibly resist!"

"Ach, so this is why you invited me all the way over here for, hmm?" Northern Ireland puffed a single cheek out with a slightly bemused expression. _Typical of Alfred. _ The two of them often got together at certain times of the year to play video games all throughout the day, eating junk foods, and merely hanging out whilst enjoying the company of one another. It was a special something the two of them enjoyed doing together as friends and wouldn't possibly want to miss out on. William's previously sour expression slowly turned into a small, subtle smirk as he looked over towards his American friend, "Heh, you bet I'm in."

"Suh-weeeeet!" America exclaimed gleefully whilst pumping a fist up into the air with utter joy. Norn chuckled softly under his breath at his friend's reaction. Alfred never failed to amuse him if one thing was for certain. It was odd how the two of them have seemingly always remained the closest of friends since they were small children, despite how different their personalities were. Somehow, the contrast always brought them closer together and created a special kind of bond neither of them could possibly deny. Admittedly, America was probably Northern Ireland's closest friend, despite the latter not having that many he would consider acquaintances. Alfred had done so much for him in the past, and he couldn't possibly thank him enough for his help.

Beaming like a small child who just received a gift for his birthday, Alfred leaped up from his seat almost immediately upon getting the other's approval ,"Alright, alright, let's get this party started!" Taking the game from its box, America swiftly put it into the gaming console in front of his huge television and flopped back onto the couch next to his smaller friend, casually wrapping his free arm around the other's shoulder once more while grabbing the remote with his other to turn the T.V. on.

Norn quirked a brow at the arm around his shoulders, he wasn't the one to enjoy contact like this, but he allowed it simply because this was America. Even so, Norn couldn't help but feel a wee bit uncomfortable at physical contact, the little nation needed his space even if this was something America often did, being the touchy-feely American he was.

Grabbing a controller for himself and tossing another towards William, Alfred looked over at the other with his signature, silly grin. "You ready to have some fun, dude?"

"You bet and, I'm mostly certainly gonna kick your sorry arse while we're at it," Northern Ireland retorted in a teasing tone and leaned forward from his seat in the couch, eager to start playing the game already.

"Hah, getting a little feisty are we?" America smirked cockily at his friend, there was no way in hell he was going to lose to the younger nation, he wouldn't let that happen. "You're on bro!"

Immediately getting into action, America furiously began tapping away with his controller, his face intently focused on the screen as he determinedly played the game. He was focused on winning and nothing else mattered to him right now.

Norn, on the other hand, sat there with the controller held somewhat limply in his hands, a baffled expression present on his features. He had no clue how on earth to play this game! What was he supposed to do? He didn't even have the faintest idea what the controls to playing were. He had been taken completely off guard and hadn't the slightest idea how to play the game. And he was _already_ losing to the other, miserably. He mentally kicked himself inside for being this ill-prepared.

"H-hey wait, Alfred! How do you do this—"

"_BOOM_—headshot!"

"Wait, why did you just kill me? I thought we were on the same side, idiot!"

"Haha, you totally suck at this!"

"H-hey, Alfreeeeed, this isn't fair! How, w-wait—tell me the directions for this at once, I demand you!"

"GAME OVER. Too bad, dude, you fail!"

"H-hey, this isn't fair, I never got a bloody chance at this; you dirty cheating bastard!" Norn exclaimed fervently, his temper getting the best of him, only causing the American to become more encouraged by his little friend's reactions.

"Heh, well maybe you should've read the directions before we started playin', hmm?" America chided playfully and turned his attention back to the television intent on a second round with the other.

Growling threateningly at the other and tossing his game controller to the side, Norn responded in a surly manner, "Ach, th-that was totally uncalled for, you twat! Give me the damned instruction booklet at once, you bastard!" At that, the tiny nation quickly lunged down to the ground for the game box containing the instruction booklet within, but before he could reach it the American had just as quickly grabbed it from his reach, which he was now dangling triumphantly over his head with the silliest, most devious grin on his features. "Lookin' for this, bud?"

"You're such a damn cheat, Alfred!" Norn hissed and tackled the other into the couch, his tiny hand reaching and grabbing desperately at the game box that was easily held out of his reach by the bigger, stronger American. He was far too small to possibly reach up that far, and America was well aware of that fact.

"N'aww, dun' be a sore looser, dude~" He sniggered and attempted to push the other off of himself, "It's not my fault you didn't decide to figure out how to play before we started. Hah, look who's the sore loser now!"

Giving up, Northern Ireland moved off of the other and back onto his spot on the couch, feigning a pout up at the other, "What an arsehole." He growled. "Well, if you're going to be this way…then I guess I'm going to have to challenge you to something else if that's the case." A slow smirk began to spread across Northern Ireland's pale features at his new idea, "Something that you cannot _possibly _beat me at."

Quirking an eyebrow, America inclined his head curiously at the other, "Oh really now, what's that then, little man?"

"A drinking contest, of course."

America nearly burst out in laughter at the other's suggestion; he couldn't believe the British nation just suggested a drinking contest, of all things in the world he could possibly think of. "Hahaha, woah dude, you're _**totally**_ over your head, Will."

"Think what you must, but I'm definitely going to win this, hands down." In all things considered, Will couldn't hold his alcohol for the life of him. As much as he tried and wanted to prove otherwise, nothing could change the fact he was practically incapably of handling booze.

"Do I have to remind you of that one time?" America leaned back into the couch, resting his arms behind his head as his teeth flashed white in a teasingly grin. "Y'know, it was your birthday and I decided to take ya out for a drink or two—"

Norn almost immediately interjected before America could continue on, "H-hey, I thought I told you to never bring that up again, dammit Alfred!"

"Hey hey, calm down man. I'm just sayin', you can't hold your alcohol worth a damn. Seriously, dude," He sniggered, "You're just as bad, if not even worse than Arthur!" He shook his head.

"Ach, that's not funny, Aflred," He furrowed his brows. "Fine. If you're going to mock me for my suggestion, then I have another option up for offer. Plan 'B', if you will."

America sighed and rolled his eyes in an over exaggerated manner, a smirk still prominent across his face, "Yeah, yeah, what's it gonna be this time, huh?"

"An ice cream eating contest!", Norn exclaimed. "It's perfect, don't you think?"

"Heh, y'know, I might actually agree with this one. Not a bad idea at all." America quickly hopped up from the sofa and turned towards Norn, leaning down to poke his cheek playfully with a finger, "But I'm totally gonna beat you anyway, dude, hahaha!" With that, he quickly made his way over towards the kitchen to retrieve the ice cream from the refrigerator.

"We shall see then, _**Yank**_," Norn huffed rather pompously, making sure to add emphasis on the last word; he was determined not to lose to the American this time. He wouldn't admit defeat for the life of him; his stubbornness would not allow such a thing. It was in his _blood_. Of course, even if America was quite the glutton himself, Northern Ireland on the other hand, had a huge sweet tooth that could possibly put even America, the self-proclaimed "King of Junk Food" to shame.

"I still think you're way over your head, dude. I'm just gonna say this, you're fighting a losing battle, Will," America called from over where he was in the kitchen, grabbing a newly bought carton of ice cream from the fridge. "But whatever floats your boat, heh."

Norn scoffed, "You never shut up, do you, Aflred?"

"Heh, ya love it really, I just _knoooow_ you do~" America's booming laugh could be heard from the kitchen before he soon returned holding a carton of vanilla ice cream in one arm with two bowls and spoons in his hand. Just as swiftly as he left and returned, he took a seat next to his dear Northern Irish friend.

"As much as I would love to argue with that '_logic'_, I'm afraid I've wasted enough breath on you as it is," Norn took a bowl from the other and impatiently tapped his spoon on its rim as he waited for the other to serve up the ice cream. He was really to get this done and over with, of course, with him reigning as the victor. "Will you hurry up already?"

"Woah dude, I didn't know you were so eager to get this over with," He chuckled at his friend's eagerness and popped the lid off the ice cream carton, spooning a generous amount of the frozen treat into his own bowl before doing the exact same for the other. "Buuut, I'll admit, you're getting me all hyped up now!"

"Yes, yes, I've heard enough of your chit-chat for now. Let's get this matter settled, shall we?" Norn cocked an eyebrow with a challenging smirk towards the other as he brought his spoon up to his mouth.

As soon as William had spoken, Alfred was already face deep in his ice cream bowl devouring the sweet confection as quickly as he could manage, his face already a mess. Norn glared at Alfred's quick start and immediately began to indulge himself as well, devouring the frozen cream like a starved child at that.

Minutes and several buckets of ice cream later, Norn pulled back with a start, "Ach, sh-shite…" He winced a bit before setting his ice cream bowl aside whilst he brought a hand up to hold the side of his head, groaning lightly at the sudden, sharp pain. "Bloody brainfreeze—"

"Aw, you poor 'lil' thing," Alfred frowned and put his own bowl off to the side, leaning over to grab the other's sides as gently as he could manage. "Here, lemme take care of you," He smiled sweetly and carefully pulled the other into his lap, wrapping his strong arms securely around Norn's tiny body and held him against his larger form, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "There, there, buddy. I think you went a little overboard there. Let's call this little 'contest' to an end, okay? Let's just call it a tie." He couldn't help but chuckle softly and pressed a gentle, comforting kiss to his friend's cheek. "It'll be okay, bud, the hero is here to save the day after all!" He laughed loudly as Norn rolled his eyes in response.

"H-hey!" Norn yelped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled into the other's lap, "What you think you're doin'?" He blurted out furiously and held back a prevalent blush that had begun to spread up his neck, his cheeks now a blatant shade of red compared to the rest of his milky white skin. He puffed his cheeks out indignantly, feeling his own pride quickly slipping away as the other held him there. _How indecent_, he thought to himself as he quickly forgot about the whole contest, not caring for it for that matter.

"Holdin' ya, what does it look like, silly?" America chuckled and poked his friend's flustered cheeks playfully, "Haha, you're so cute, you know that right?" America laughed once more and merely gripped the other tighter against himself, nuzzling lovingly into the littler nation's neck.

"Tsk, you American's have no sense in personal space, do you?" Norn sighed softly and subconsciously found himself leaning back into the American's welcoming hold, "Shameless as always, I see." He closed his eyes and fought back a smirk.

"Heh, you love it, bud. Stop tryin' to deny it. I've been around you long enough to know otherwise, trust me on that one," America smiled widely and rested his chin atop the mess of red hair below him before beaming down into it. "You can't fool me, William!" He laughed jubilantly and cuddled happily with his friend, who was still held just as securely in the American's sturdy arms. Alfred liked being with Norn like this, it made him feel closer to his friend, who honestly was never the kind to like contact such as this. But America really felt that maybe, just maybe Norn trusted him enough to let him do this, and that made him feel so good about himself. He knew Norn had trouble trusting people, but knowing that the other was one of his closest friends and allowed him to do this made America feel special, almost like a true hero. He felt like bursting with joy inside at the thought. It was _great_!

Northern Ireland couldn't help but feel the other's mood rubbing off on him; Alfred always had a way of doing that to him and anyone around the jubilant American. Norn wouldn't want it any other way though; that was something for certain.

"No use in arguing with you this time, I suppose," Norn replied. He found himself slowly starting to smile in response, sighing very softly under his delicate breath as he leaned back into America's chest, gaining comfort from the warmth and protection he felt radiating from the American,

"But you know, I certainly wouldn't have you any other way, my ol'mucker."

* * *

Aaaand just a few minor notes:

America is Norn's best friend. I think it works out wonderfully with their history and personalities. They have an incredible bond fueled by a close history and shared cultural heritage together as well. I think their personalities go pretty well together despite how much they contrast, like the saying goes at times, opposites attract. c: America had a huge role in helping out Norn during the Peace Process during the Troubles, and for that I believe Norn has some respect and some mild admiration towards him for that.

Norn trusts America a lot, he's one of the few people he actually feels comfortable enough to confide in about anything and everything. I think their relationship is kind of special—which makes even sense because of the 'Special Relationship' between the United States and the United Kingdom. Yeah just so you guys know, the 'Special Relationship' isn't just the US' relations with England, it also includes the rest of the UK (Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland).

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback if possible.


End file.
